1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jetting apparatus for jetting liquid and more particularly, to the jetting apparatus installed on a wall surface at a position above a washstand mounted thereon so that the jetting apparatus jets liquid such as disinfectant, soapsuds or the like.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Disinfectors are used in medical facilities to wash hands. An example of a conventional hand disinfector is described below with reference to FIG. 49 showing a first disinfector 601. The disinfector 601 comprises an accommodating casing 602 and a hand-inserting casing 603 disposed above the accommodating casing 602. The accommodating casing 602 accommodates a tank 604, accommodating disinfectant, an electromagnetic pump 605 for feeding the disinfectant under pressure from the tank 604, and a control device 606 for controlling the electromagnetic pump 605. A tray 607 is disposed on the open upper surface of the accommodating casing 602. A nozzle 608 for jetting the disinfectant fed from the electromagnetic pump 605 is installed on the inner surface of the ceiling of the hand-inserting casing 603.
Based on a signal outputted from a sensor 609 which has detected hands inserted into the hand-inserting casing 603, the control device 606 controls the electromagnetic pump 605 so that the electromagnetic pump 605 is operated for a certain period of time, thus jetting the disinfectant from the nozzle 608.
In the above-described first conventional hand disinfector, the hand-inserting casing 603 and the tray 607 for receiving the disinfectant are required. The provision of the hand-inserting casing 603 and the tray 607 make the construction of the hand disinfector large and it is necessary to provide the hand disinfector with many component parts.
A second conventional hand disinfector is described below with reference to FIG. 50. The hand disinfector 610 has been devised to solve the above-described problem. Portions corresponding to the portions constituting the disinfector 601 are denoted by the same reference numerals. The hand disinfector 610 comprises a main body 611 and a tank 604, for containing disinfectant, installed on the main body 611. The main body 611 has a casing 603 accommodating a holding section 612 for holding the tank 604 at an opening thereof, an electromagnetic pump 605 for sucking up the disinfectant from the tank 604 via the holding section 612, a nozzle 608 jetting the disinfectant downward, a sensor 609 for detecting hands disposed below the nozzle 608, and a control device 606 for controlling the operation of the electromagnetic pump 605 for a predetermined period of time in response to a signal outputted from the sensor 609 which has detected the hands.
The casing 603 of the second hand disinfector 610 is smaller than the casing 603 of the first hand disinfector. In the second hand disinfector 610, it is necessary to provide a hand-placing space below the nozzle 608 and prevent the disinfectant, which has been jetted from the nozzle 608, from adhering to the tank 604 so as to prevent the tank 604 from being polluted, because the nozzle 608 is disposed above the tank 604. To this end, it is necessary to dispose the nozzle 608 forward of the tank 604. That is, it is necessary to place the nozzle 608 on the right side in FIG. 50 so that the nozzle 608 is spaced a certain interval from the tank 604 with respect to the tank 604. As a result, a large horizontal area is taken up by the hand disinfector 610.
As described above, the first and second hand disinfectors are both large and complicated in the constructions thereof and a large space is required to install them on a wall or the like.